The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a copying machine.
An electrophotographic type image forming apparatus includes a fixing device which fixes a toner image transferred on a sheet, such as a paper, to the sheet.
An example of the fixing device includes a heating unit and a pressuring member. The heating unit heats a recording material via a film which rotates inside a fixing cover. The pressuring member comes into pressure contact with the heating unit to form a nip part. The fixing device further includes a separating claw which extends from the fixing cover and comes in contact with the film. The separating claw is arranged closer to a downstream side than the nip part in a rotation direction of the film. The separating claw is configured to separate the recording material wound around the film from the film. This prevents the recording material from being entirely wound around the film.